The Campfire
by WinterGreninja
Summary: My first story on this website ever! This short is a bit vague as to what characters there is, but if you're a Pokémon fan, you'll understand. Anyways, I present "The Campfire", the short story of three friends who play in the woods. Rated T for character death.


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" In a forest, where animals all lived in peace, the trees and plants growing peacefully, there were three boys. They sat around a campfire, laughing and playing, their fathers down at the lake that was not-so-far away fishing. Each boy was around eight, maybe a few months apart. One of them had blue hair, and a shine in his eyes as he ran and played with the other two, his white scarf dirtied up with dirt from the past day of playing in the forest. The next was a boy with fiery orange hair, his yellow vest buttoned up tight to fight the creeping chill. And the last was a boy with mahogany colored hair, who seemed to burst with life. His head was covered by a bright green hat. These three boys were best friends, going to the same school, playing with each other all the time. They seemed like the happiest children on earth./span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" After a few years, we return to the same forest, in the same spot. Three thirteen-year-olds sat around a campfire, their fathers down at the not-so-far away lake fishing. One of these boys was small, skinny from years of not having enough food for a third meal. His blue hair was tangled and a mess, his white scarf dirtied from countless days of being pushed down at school, of walking home in the rain. His blue jacket hung loosely on his frame as he laughed and smiled with the others. The next boy had fiery orange hair, his yellow vest wrapped around his heathy body, as to keep the creeping chill away. His eyes shined in the fire light. He seemed to be the definition of cool at school. He was everyone's friend, he was never pushed around, and he got grades any one would be jealous of. span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The last boy had mahogany hair, a green cap covering it. This boy had gained quite a bit of weight from being spoiled and greedy. At school he wasn't nice. He could only seem to remain friends with the two other boys in front of him. He got average grades, nothing to be all too proud of. He sat with the other two, telling jokes and laughing loudly. These three boys were friends since they were young, always having fun with each other.span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" The next years after that, we return once again to the same forest, in the same spot. Three boys sat in the clearing, no longer laughing, no longer smiling. The first, a blue haired boy of the age sixteen, sat invisibly next to his grave that was placed beneath a great oak tree, his frame small and thin, a long white scarf around his neck, blue sweater pulled down to his wrists to hide faded scars. He smiled at his friend and told him that he shouldn't be sad because of him. He tells him to go build the campfire, to laugh and have fun again. The next boy, one with fiery orange hair, sat on the ground next to the grave, tears in his eyes, eyes that shined no more, as he pulled his knees to his chest, his yellow vest rustling from the movement. He started talking to his dead friend, saying how he graduated a year early, because of all those credits he got from his classes. He choked on his words and a sob slipped out of his throat. Next to him, was another grave. On it, sat the ghost of the third boy, his mahogany hair covered by his green hat. He told his friend to stop being a baby and to continue with his life. It's not like they wouldn't see each other again. He told his friend to get up, build that campfire, and bring some new friends, to have fun again. Of course, his words fell on deaf ears, as did the first boys'. The third boy was spectral, dead. He sighed and sat down next to his friend, willing him to stop crying. span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Of course, the orange-haired boy had no idea. span/div 


End file.
